Unfinsished Bussiness
by Yami Maleci
Summary: Rated for Jan's mouth Someone is after Lady Integra and it's not the Pope. Okay that was a really lame joke....Please RR! my first Hellsing fic
1. Order 1: The Plot

Unfinished Bussiness  
  
By: Kai Celiera  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Disclaimer^_^  
  
Kai: *Grins* Yay, my first Hellsing fanfic!  
  
Yami Kai*Shakes head* You; with a pen and paper--when you are bored...not a good idea.  
  
Kai: *glares* Shut up Yami! The idea is there. So I am going to go with it *smiles* wich reminds me...disclaimer--please boys!  
  
Jan: *Grins* It's Jan...  
  
Luke: And Luke...*together* With the disclaimer.  
  
Jan: Lil Kai doesn't own Hellsing.  
  
Luke: So don't bother sueing...but please read and review!  
  
Kai:*Nod* Yes, I like reviews!  
  
Yami Kai: *shrugs* 'Eh...I would give that a 5.7.  
  
Kai:*smacks Yami Kai* stop messing up my disclaimer Yami!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Order 1: The Plot  
  
Integra Hellsing sat at the desk in her office working on a stack of papers that seemed neverending. "'Eh the one thing I hate about this job." She muttered as she absentmindedly gloanced at the clock that read midnight. She was just about to start on the next stack of papers when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Enter." Integra stated flatly as the door opened and in walked an older man dressed in servant attire.  
  
"Still up at this hour Sir Integra?" The person in the doorway inquired, smiling slightly.  
  
"Yes, I am Walter." The head of the Hellsing organization replied letting out a sigh. "You know my work is neverending." She paused and looked at her butler. "Just what are you still doing up?"  
  
Walter smiled. "I wanted to see if I could convince you to call it a night" He answered. "I am sure that paperwork would look much more appealing in the morning."  
  
"Walter, it would take A LOT to make this paperwork look appealing." Integra mumbled shaking her head and taking a few puffs of her newly lighted cigar.  
  
"True..." Walter agreed, stepping out into the hallway. "Goodnight Integra." He called as he left.  
  
"Goodnight." Integra responded, puttng out her cigar, and going back to her paperwork. She finished another stack of papers, then sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Walter was right, I should go to bed." Integra said yawning as she got out of her chair and probeeded to head for the door of her office, but stopped when she heard a voice from the shadows.  
  
"Well, well, well, look who is finally going to bed." The voice cooed.  
  
Integra shot a glare at the direction where the voice had come half- expecting her pet vampire to step out of his hiding place.  
  
"Unless you want a hole in your head Alucard, I suggest you shut that fangged mouth of yours." She stated in an angry sort of tone as she folded her hands across her chest.  
  
"Ooh, I am scared now." The voice mocked. "And guess again, I am not your little poor excuse of a vampire; Alucard."  
  
Integra shook her head. "Now i know I need sleep." She muttered walking towards the door. "I am starting to hear voices." She was just about to leave her office when a figure stepped in froont of her, blocking her way.  
  
"Where 'ya going little Hellsing? The fun is just about to begin!" The figure announced, giving a fang toothed grin. "Wouldn't you agree Bro!?"  
  
Another figure stepped from the shaddows and shook his head. "Jan, how many times do I have to tell you to handle things more quietly." He questioned, walking over to stand behind Integra.  
  
Integra looked behind her to see Luke Valentine.  
  
"Oh, it is you." She remarked, sounding--not in the least bit surprised.  
  
Jan shook his head and put on a pouty face. "That is all we get?" He inqured loudly. "Not a 'Hello', or a 'Hi', not even a 'get the fuck out of my office!?'" He paused when Integra turned and pointed her pistle at him.  
  
"Get the fuck out of my office." Integra growled firing at him. Jan dodged her shots and ended up behind her holding a knife to her throat.  
  
"Time to die Hellsing bitch." Jan declared laughing insanely.  
  
"Over my dead body Maggot!" Integra snarled, pushing the knife away from her throat, and cutting her hand in the process. After this she took off down the hallway, leaving behind a small blood trail.  
  
"Damn, she sure likes to make things hard." Jan commented stepping into the hallway. "At least thse left me a nice little trail."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes. "Oh, just shut up and find Miss Hellsing." He commanded, smacking his brother in the head."I would hate to be you if Alucard were to show up."  
  
"Shut up." Jan said as he stalked off down the hallway, in search of Integra. "Why don't you come out of hiding Integra? I am not going to hurt you...well, not yet."  
  
Ass he continued his slow waltz, Integra came out of the shadows. Holding a spear taken from one of the armored suits. She thrusted it at Jan. As it sunk into his side he screamed and grabbed the spear.  
  
"You bitch!" He pulled back and then swung forward, punching her in the stomach. As the air was forced out of her lungs she fell to the ground and lost conciousness. Jan was just about to finish the woman off when he was stopped by his brother's voice coming from the other end of the hallway.  
  
"Leave her be for now Jan." Luke stated, walking over to stand next to Jan, who just stood there with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"What...why?!" Jan complained, looking from his brother to Integra's limp form. "Are yo ugoing to spoil my fun?"  
  
"You can have your fun later. I still have a use for her." Luke explained to his trigger-happy younger brother. "Now grab her and come on. I don't want to be here when her pet decides to show up."  
  
Jan sighed as he picked up Integra's limp body. "Damn you are heavy." He muttered as he followed Luke"What do you do? Sit in your office and pig out on donuts?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Integra: *Points gun at Jan* If you make one more idiotic joke about me, I swear...*Alucard grabs her from jumpping at Jan's throat.*  
  
Jan: *Freaks out* Ahh...psycho bitch is going to kill me!!  
  
Kai: *major sweatdrops* Jan, I highly suggest you run! I can't guarantee your safety.  
  
Alucard: *Let's go of Integra* Nice knowin ya!  
  
Jan: *runs like hell* That's not funny!!!  
  
Kai: *shakes head* Please R&R to find out what happens next time! Till then Ja ne! 


	2. Order 2: Gags, gags are good!

Kai: *grins* Yay! Order 2 is done!!!  
  
Integra: *rolls eyes* I'm overjoyed....  
  
Kai:*glares* You'll get a better part soon enough *dives into the reviewer box* YAY REVIEWS!!!  
  
Jan:*looks at the review from KT and Penalty* They love me ....they REALLY love me!!!*glomps KT and Penalty* And they even want MORE of me  
  
Integra:*smacks Jan* Shut up Vampire Scum....You wouldn't believe all the good death ideas I've gotten just sitting in that chair. But maming and dismemberment----I like Thank you for the idea Wonko-chan!  
  
Jan:*shudders*  
  
Kai:*grins at Zanarkand Flame* Thank you I'm glad you are enjoying my fic! Hopfuly you enjoy tihs chapter as much as I did writing it!  
  
Integra:*smirks* Lord knows I did...  
  
Jan:*glares* Hellsing Bitch...  
  
Kai: Oh and to Dracu....No I don't know where your pants are----and as much as I LOVE getting reviews I can't handle that stupidity *looks at alucard* Alucard....sanck time!  
  
Alucard:*sucks Dracu's blood*  
  
Kai:*Glomps Avaris* AVARIS!!----well I suppose I can't say too much since you already know what's going to happen *grins*  
  
Avaris:*sweatdrops* How I got suckered into helping is beyound me....*big sigh*  
  
Kai: Disclaimer please boys!  
  
Luke: Kai no own Hellsing  
  
Jan: Please R/R!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Order 2: Gags....gags are good  
  
Integra finally came to and turned her head to oberve her surroundings. The room was dark excecpt a small light hanging in the far end of the room. She looked down to see that her arms and legs were tied to the chair she was sitting in," Valentine idiots, I swear I'm going to kill them in the most unpleasent way when I get out of this.", she muttered to herself. Integra was going through all the possiable deaths in her head when a noise caught her attention, it sounded like....voices Integra leaned towards the door to see if she could hear what they were saying any better.  
  
"Come on Bro..",one of the voices whined Integra took a guess that it was Jan,"Why the hell can't we just kill her?!"  
  
"Because Jan, my plan is already underway,"the voice belonging to Luke calmly stated,"you'll get your chance."  
  
Integra let out a small gasp,"They're using me to get Alucard.", she stated then she gave a smirk,"They're going to be in for a supraise."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my!", Victoria exclaimed as she and Alucard walked into Integra's office to check after the nights mission,"What happened in here?!", the room looked like a diaster zone with papers throwen every which way and the desk lamp was on the floor broken into a thousand little peices.  
  
Alucard came into the room behind her sniffing the air,"I also smell blood Police Girl.", he noted getting a fuuny look from the young vampire.  
  
"Blood Lord Alucard?!", Victoria was confused  
  
"Master's blood",Alucard responded the anger apparent in his voice,"Who ever did this will pay."  
  
"So what do we do?!",Victoria asked,"We don't even know who took Sir Integra."  
  
"We go hunting Police Girl...",Alucard stated darkly as he strode out of the trashed office.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" Victoria called out as she ran after her Master.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bro...I'm bored!",Jan whined from his spot at the table where he had his feet propped up on the table.  
  
Luke gave his younger brother a look of sheer annoycence,"Why don't you go kill some fuzzy woodland creature.",he questioned knowing exactly what his brother was hinting at.  
  
"How bout I go check on our guest.,"Jan suggested getting up from the table and heading towards Integra's room when Luke stopped him.  
  
"Can I trust you not to harm a hair on Ms. Hellsing's head?!" Luke inquired giving a glare.  
  
Jan gave a devious grin,"Why of course you can bro!", he replied trying to look innocent, which wasn't working real well for him,"I promise I'll play nice with Ms. Hellsing.", he opened the door and walked in shutting it behind him leaving Luke in the center part of the clock tower.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well...well it looks like sleeping beauty did decide to wake up.", Jan mocked as he walked into the room.  
  
Integra responded by giving him and icy glare,"Go to hell!", she spat at him angerly  
  
Jan's grin widened as he walked towards Integra,"My...my where are your manners Ms. Hellsing?!", he asked shaking his finger right in her face, which was not the smartest thing on Jan's part. Integra saw the opportunity to cause her captor pain and took it, biting Jan's finger hard enough to draw blood. The vampire let out a scream and pulled back his finger,"You little bitch!!! You bit me!!!"  
  
"That's nothing compared to what I'm planning on doing." Integra threatened as she spit the blood back in Jan's face.  
  
Jan let out a growl as he wiped the blood from his eye,"Bitch....your gonna pay for that.", he snarled as he used the ribbon from around her neck to gag her,"That should shut you up for awhile." he said grinning as he left the room, leaving Integra by herself again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What happened Jan!?", Luke demanded hoping his brother didn't decide to kill his hostage,"I heard a scream."  
  
Jan glared at his brother and showed him his finger,"You wanna know what happened.", he growled healing his finger,"That fucking Hellsing bitch bit my finger!!"  
  
"Jan, you're such an idiot!", Luke muttered shaking his head,"She's tied to a chair and you provoked her....what else is she going to do?!"  
  
"Stupid bitch!,"Jan muttered,"I'm going to enjoy watching her suffer."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luke: *shakes head* Integra 1 Jan nothing...  
  
Jan: Can I kill her now?!  
  
Kai: no  
  
Jan: Now?!  
  
Kai:*face fault* No Jan!  
  
Jan: How bout no....*gets shot in the head by Integra*  
  
Integra: Rot in hell Jan Valentine...  
  
Jan:*pops back up* NOW?!  
  
Integra:*glares* Alright!!! WHO replaced my silver bullets?!  
  
Kai:*slowly backs away* Sliver bullets....what silver bullets Integra- sama?! *runs*  
  
Integra:*chases after kai* You little snot-nosed brat!!! Get back here!!!  
  
Alucard:*rolls eyes* Master obviously dose not know how to deal with snot- nose little vampires. Please r/r reviews=updates!  
  
Luke:*blinks* I'm not sure there WILL be an update if Integra get's her hands on Kai....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
